Red Sun Rising
by silentmaid
Summary: Ch. 4 up! Persephone Dawson is the third ever in her family to go to Hogwarts. She isn't just any witch, her fate is as tangled as the web of lies surrounding her.during the Marauder Era and laterspoilers for all them books. maurauder sillyness will ensue
1. Chapter One: The Curse

**Chapter One: The Curse**

"Now sweetie," it was her mother's.

"Wait here darling, we'll be right back." Her American accent laced her cherry red voice.

Then her father's Scottish brogue bruised her ear, "Don't move from here, love, or ye mum will kill me."

Then they were gone. Sitting on the bench in the London Zoo's Bird Exhibit, four year old, blue eyed, Newcastle golden haired, Persephone Dawson surveyed her surroundings. But before she could be like any normal four year old and wander off on her parents, someone or something grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the back of one of the cages. She was too stunned to scream. When her captor had finally gotten her behind one of the cages, out, away from view, she finally got a look at him. He was tall, about the same size as her father. He wore long robes, with the hood up, his face obstructed by the black fabric. He pushed her to the ground, and with a flick of his wrist pulled out a wand from his robes. Pointing the wand directly at her, the man seemed to murmur, something under his breath. A goblet rose out of his hand, a bubbled and misted a strange orange color. Bending down to her, he offered the cup, as if a peace offering, as if he was somehow sorry to snagging her from her wanderings. She shook her head and clamped her jaw shut. Her mother had always said, "Don't talk or take anything from strangers." So she tried to look as fearsome as an angelic looking four year old could. But the face under the hood just laughed. Gesturing to his wand and then t the cup, that still bubbled, he smirked. Inching it to her face, two beady eyes materialized from within the obsidian depths of the hood, willing her into submission. Slowly she was loosing the battle, her hold of the situation was thinning. And like she hadn't had anything to drink in months, she ripped the cup from his grayish hands, and gulped and lapped at the orange solution. The man leaned towards her, his dark eyes pinning her.

Then in an abnormally high pitched voice he finally spoke almost hissing, "Corpus Avatarum. You're mine now. You're all mine."

Persephone blacked out and found herself clutching to the bench, she had previously left, the memory of the man and his goblet fading fast.

Her mother shook her arm, "We found your aunt and uncle, come on dearie."

She nodded and fell instep with her family, scratching her arm all the way, looking to the discomfort, and imprint on her arm melded into her skin as if part of a nightmare, in the shape of a skull with a snake for a tongue.


	2. Chapter Two: Phiny

**Chapter Two: Phiny**

"Phiny! Hey Phiny, give that back!"

Louisa Fletcher was trying to get back her diary from her cousin Persephone, who stood out of reach, the leather bound prize dangling from her pale, freckled fingers.

"So what's in it?" Persephone asked coolly, her blue eyes flashing in mischief.

She went to open it.

"Hey, hey, stop it Phiny please." Louisa cried once again from the other side of Persephone's bed, her chest heaving with air.

Persephone opened the diary to a random page, and started to read, "So, you…"

Louisa blushed brightly as Persephone opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by her mother.

"Louisa, Phiny, Jeremy, Valerie, Jackie! Time for dinner."

Persephone chucked the diary back and bounded down the stairs, slipping into her regular seat between Louisa and her older cousin Valerie, who she absolutely idolized.

To the naked muggle eye, the dinner scene probed strange. Two wore long Wizard's Robes, that being Persephone's father Even and Valerie. The rest were clad in jeans and tees, fitting the muggle aspect of their lives.

"So what was all the commotion upstairs?" Aunt Lucinda arched an eyebrow at Persephone, who just smiled back.

"Oh nothing…" Louisa muttered a slight blush coming to her porcelain doll like cheeks.

"So have any of you got any letters from Hogwarts yet. Is there going to be another witch in the family, or will I be the only one?" Valeria spoke up, she had preciously graduated Hogwarts and was working for the Ministry in their Department of Muggle Affairs.

Jackie, Louisa and Persephone were all eleven and eagerly awaited letters that would send them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But none of them had got letters of expectance yet and it was blossoming into late August.

"None, really, I'd expect at least one of you three to receive one." Valeria added, digging into her mashed potatoes.

But as if on cue, a brown owl flew in through the garden window, and dropped a letter on the table between the peas and the potatoes, Persephone immediately stopped what she was eating, a spoonful of peas clutched in her frozen hand. It seemed that everyone else had stopped what they were doing as well. Even Dawson picked up the letter. Reading the address, his blue eyes because level with Persephone's which were glazed over in a sort of hope paralysis. He smiled and passed her the letter.

"Uh, thanks da."

"Ta, it's for you, anyway."

"Well, open it then sweetie."

The tearing of the parchment envelope and waxen seal echoed throughout the room.

"Dear Ms. Persephone Dawson,

We are pleased to inform you…"

"So I'll not be the last." Valerie broke the silence, slightly amused.

"I don't believe it." Persephone was still in half shock.

"Congratulations, sweetie," Aunt Lucinda smiled.

The congratulations started and Persephone didn't think they'd ever stop. She was the third ever Fletcher/Dawson to be accepted to Hogwarts. Her father had gone there when he was a boy. She was now part of the legacy. Her father was a Prefeect in Hugglepuff, and had excelled in Divination and History of Magic. Valerie had been Head Girl, from Ravenclaw House and had exceeded in Potions and Transfiguration. And now, she would go. It seemed the best honor anyone could ever bestow her.

_I am a witch!_

"So, Louisa," Persephone said as she settled into bed and euphoria, after turning the lights down low, "who exactly is Jonnie Forbes?"


	3. Chapter Three: Welcome All

**Chapter Three: Welcome all…**

Persephone was overwhelmed by Diagon Alley, and the number of strange wizards and witches she saw. Some of which her father, mother and Valerie knew. She saw one lady with the name of Longbottom, who waved at them, her figure draped in a filly green dress and a hat with a stuffed vulture on top. Another that really intrigued with silverfish looking hands and long buckteeth and a shriveled face. She had never seen so many wizards or witches at one place. Stores and shops of all kinds lined the street, with many a wondrous item poking out in the windows.

"So where should we start?" Her mother piped up.

"How'sabout Ollivander's?" Valerie pointed to a old shop down the way.

_Both Valeria and her father looked at home in this hectic place,_ Persephone thought.

The first shop they entered was Ollivander's Wand Shop. Mr. Ollivander came out to greet them. He was a fairly young man with calculating but warm eyes.

"Ah, Even and Miss Valerie, what a pleasure, this the new one?"

"Yes, she's mine." Her father and Mr. Ollivander looked like they were good friends.

"Well, Persephone…is it…follow me." Mr. Ollivander continued to mutter as he brought her back through rows and rows of wand boxes.

"Here we go." He pulled out a box and opened it, offering the contents to Persephone.

She picked up the wand, stuck her arm out, and flicked it, just like her father had taught her. She almost took Mr. Ollivander's head off.

"Sorry sir." Persephone meekly apologized.

"Everything fine," He chuckled.

She heard him then mumble something like "that won't do", as he put back the wand and searched for another.

He disappeared but came back with another.

"Here, try this one."

She took it, and flicked it, and nothing happened. She tried again, still nothing happened, she tried again, and again she flicked it. Nothing happened. Now, thoroughly mad at the wand she shook it. Suddenly with a force shot down her arm, through her had and the wand shot out of her hand into some flower pot in the hall.

_That was strange, was that supposed to happen?_

Mr. Ollivander muttered again and went to retrieve the wand. Finally, he came back with a box that came from the back of the shop.

"Three's a charm, right?" Persephone piped up taking the wand from a very confused Mr. Ollivander. Apparently, this wand wasn't what he expected.

She took it in her hand and a warm feeling spread from her fingertips to the tips of her toes. In seconds she felt like she was flying on the wings of a large bird.

"Yes, yes…very interesting." Tutted Mr. Ollivander, taking the wand and sticking back in the box.

"Here you go, m'dear."

"Mr. Ollivander," she added as they walked towards the front, "What is this made from?"

"Ahh, this wand……was made from a holly branch with one large phoenix feather in it." He stated still looking a bit mystified.

They paid, her father and Valeria bid him goodbye and they left, Meg clutching her wand to her.

When they had finally bought all of her books, supplies and robes for school it was time to see Meg off on the Hogwarts Express.

"Come on, Phiny, well see you off." Her mother stated.

She had never been to Platform 9 and ¾ before but they all assured her, it was there and that they were not out of their blooming minds.

After learning how to pass through the wall, she was on Platform 9 3/4 saying goodbye to her parents and Valerie. So many parents and students were doing the same. But her father had one last surprise. From behind his back, he pulled out a cage, with a large snowy and brown mottled owl.

"Thought you'd like one, love." He called over the noise as she took hold of the cage, beaming.

There was a final call for the rain, and Persephone had ambivalence for the first time, she was leaving her mother and father for the first time. She was going to be a witch.

"Go on, and have a good time." They called after her. Valerie gave her a wink before she turned.

"Make sure to write!" Her mother called.

She saw her father tug at her mother's jacket and head her in the right direction…out.

Persephone turned around, and the porter took her trunk and she headed into the first compartment that was opened, and promptly fell asleep to the lulling of the railcar.


	4. Chapter Four: Ich bein ein Berliner…WHAT...

_Chapter Four is up. Please review and tell me how you like it, or dont. sry this is so short, i really couldn't think of much more to put in this chapter but if you have any plotbunnies to lend, send em over. Cheers silentmaid_

_

* * *

_**  
Chapter Four: Ich bein ein Berliner…WHAT?**

"Sirius, here say he knows German?" A boy with dark, messy hair and glasses flashed a smile gesturing towards his taller friend.

"Really." One of the boys at the table, who looked like he'd believe anything, piped up.

Persephone took her eyes off of her book and eyed the group suspiciously but didn't say anything.

The boys, which held the center of attention, well always held it, were from her year (first), and seemed quite popular even though classes had just started. Persephone liked to watch them, mostly do stupid things and pull stunts, but otherwise she ignored them.

The taller of the two dark haired boys (the one without glasses) cleared his throat dramatically and spoke, "Ich bein ein Berliner?"

Persephone sniggered and tried to keep it to herself but couldn't, and then the eye which had previously graced the raven haired boy, were pinned on her.

"What." She stated.

"You don't look like one." Clearly everyone was confused, and the raven haired boy creased his eyebrows, and looked as if he was contemplating feeling affronted.

"What?" The popular boy with glasses pursed his lips at her accusation.

"What? He doesn't look like a jelly filled donut."

It took her awhile but she finally got it through their skulls that 'Ich bein ein Berliner' meant 'I am a jelly-filled donut' and that 'Ich bein Berliner' meant 'I am a Berliner'.

In the end she thought it quite funny and deemed the boy fit to be label a 'Berliner' as in the doughy kind.

She also had learned their names, 'Berliner' was Sirius Orion Black as he had so proudly pronounced, and the dark-haired boy with glasses was James Potter. The boy who she had perceived as being completely gullible was a chubby boy by the name of Peter Pettigrew. And Persephone likes to think that they were her friends.


End file.
